Complications in hatred
by theoneandonly100
Summary: thats a sad title.. anyways, Griffindors and slytherins are being worse than usual, so Dumbledore comes up with a pairing system to try and get them to be more civil. guess who's together? (Harry and Draco for you thick people)
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is my first Harry Potter one. I usually do yugioh ones, but I thought I'd have a change!

Potions: 

Draco sat glaring at Harry with mixed anger and hate written on his face. Harry sensed his gaze and spun round. 

"WHAT?!"he snapped. Draco grinned maliciously at him and spilled a vile of blue potion on to him. It burnt a hole right through his leg. "HEY!" he yelped. Harry ran from the classroom to the hospital. 

"Well, that's twenty points from Grifindor." Snape said flatly. 

Hospital wing:

"I dunno Harry. First bones, now your whole leg is disintegrating." Madame Pomfrey muttered. She gave Harry a potion to drink and left him alone.

His leg was back to normal in an hour, and he walked to the great hall for dinner. He sat down between Ron and Hermione and waited for Dumbledore to stand and talk for ages like he usually did. 

"I only have one announcement to make before your dinner." Harry's heart leapt. "It has come to my attention that Slytherins and Griffindors are being even more… vicious… to each other than usual, and I've decided something has to be done about it." Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table, where he saw that Draco was staring at him. He grinned at Harry and held up the blue potion vile, while other Slytherins laughed silently. "Therefore, I am pairing up every single Grifindor with a Slytherin." Dumbledore continued by removing a piece of parchment from his pocket, and raised his voice so that the pupils could hear over the cries of anger from the Griffindors and Slytherins. "I have a list here of all the Griffindors, and here, all the Slytherins. Now… Mr. Crabbe, you will be going with Ron Weasley. Mr. Goyle, you are with Mr. Longbottom. Harry, you are with Draco, Mr…" all of the rest became background noise, as Harry and Draco glared at each other. Pure revulsion was radiating from Harry, and Draco didn't look too happy either. 

"Now. The castle has been divided up into separate rooms. You will go with your partner to your allocated room, and stay there for six months. You will only come out for lessons, and you eat in the hall as usual. Happy eating then!" Dumbledore finished and spectacular amounts of food spread across the table. Harry wasn't feeling hungry anymore. He sighed and got up to leave. A piece of paper flew at him from the teacher's table. He opened it and read:

_Harry Potter _

_Draco Malfoyroom a146_

Harry scowled and crossed the hall to find a146. Looking back, he saw many others had not bothered to eat, and various pieces of paper were flying round. Harry saw Draco get up, and decided to run for it and get a head start. 

He ran up to the first staircase and saw a sign: _Griffindors and Slytherins use door to right. Harry saw for the first time, a small door with birds and stars engraved on it. He opened the door and peered in. _

There were thousands of doors in rows with numbers on them. A1 a2 a3 and so on. Harry looked down at his piece of paper. A146. _This'll take ages he thought. At that point, a small goblin looking thing came rushing up to him. _

"Number?" he asked, looking agitated. 

"Um, a146." 

"Hold this." The creature held out a crisp packet. Harry frowned, but took the crisp packet. He was rushed off his feet and landed with a thud outside room a146. 

"I hate portkeys." He muttered. Harry got up and entered the room. There was a nice fire going, surrounded by armchairs and couches. "Why do we need so many?" he wondered out loud. 

"Beats me." A voice behind him said. Harry turned around swiftly to see Draco behind him. 

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Well duh. I live here." Draco said, smirking maliciously. He pushed past Harry and into the room. 

Draco's POV 

I looked around the room unimpressed. It's not very often that I'm impressed by anything, and this is definitely not very impressive. Potter does have a good question… for once… why do we need so many places to sit? I guess this is Dumbledore's pathetic attempt to make us feel at home. I turned to look at Potter. He was staring at me with loathing on his face. I smiled and went to check out the sleeping quarters. 

There were two king sized beds in here. My stuff had been brought up, so had Potter's. My eagle owl was here too, and I looked over to see Potter's snowy owl. Hmm. I wanted a snowy owl. Father said that I had to have a distinguished owl though. I heard footsteps behind me. 

Normal POV

Harry climbed the stairs to the bedroom. He saw Draco was already up there, looking at Hedwig. 

"Get away from my owl!" he snapped. Draco backed away, which came as a shock to Harry. 

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Potter. I like life as easy as it comes, and I'll do anything to get it easy. Now if that means I have to put up with the 'famous' Harry Potter, then I will to have it easy." And Draco brushed past Harry and back down stairs.

Draco's POV

I shouldn't have said that… now he thinks he can push me around. Well if he takes one step in that direction, I'll kill him before Voldemort gets a chance! 

Harry's POV

Hmm. That was weird. I didn't expect him to get away from Hedwig. He's got a nice owl… very regal looking. Looking around the room, it's not that bad. I get more space at least. Maybe this wont be so bad.

Normal POV

Harry stayed up in the bedroom for ages, stroking Hedwig, who was on the verge of sleep when Draco came up. Hedwig jolted slightly and hooted gently, still half asleep. Harry went on stroking her.

Draco's POV

Stupid owl. How come Potter's owl stays still when he does that? I tried that once with my owl and it bit me and flew off.

Normal POV

Draco sat down next to Harry, the reason he came up forgotten as he looked desolately at Hedwig. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, not viciously, just a question. Draco sighed and got back up. He still couldn't remember the reason he came up, so he settled for showing Harry his owl.

He got the eagle owl out of the cage and sat back down with it. It looked up at Draco, expecting to be sent out on a mission. 

"How come your owl is so happy just sitting there with you? Mine is just obsessed with work." He tried to stroke the owl, but it avoided him and tried to bite him again. 

Harry watched. He then stroked the owl on the back of its neck, which made it almost purr. Draco's owl then walked clumsily off his arm and onto Harry's knee, where it sat looking expectant. Harry smiled and started stroking it, watching Draco, who was looking confused and angry.

"Stupid bird." He muttered. 

"You just weren't stroking it right. Here." Harry took Draco's hand and put it on the back of the owl's neck. 

Draco ignored the shock he got from Harry's touch and focussed on his owl. "Does it have a name?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Father thinks giving names to inferior creatures is pointless because they are all here to serve us." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You should name it. Hedwig's more attached to me 'cause I gave her a name."

"Hedwig? Where the hell d'you get that from?" 

"A book. You can name it anything though." Draco thought for a while, until one name screamed at him.

"Moonlight." 

At dinner: 

Harry and Draco made their way down to the great hall. The Slytherin and Griffindor tables didn't exist anymore. There were just two tables, and you had to sit with your partner at one of them. Harry spotted Hermione with a huge ugly girl he had never seen in his life before. They were with Ron and Crabbe, who were both looking pissed off. He grabbed Draco and ran over to them. 

"Hi guys!" he said cheerfully. Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"Why're you so happy?" Harry frowned.

"Why shouldn't I be?" 

"Harry, your partner is a bastard." Ron said. 

"Watch what you say about me, you penniless git!" Draco snapped. Ron growled and took out his wand. Harry sighed and snatched it off him, putting it back in Ron's pocket. 

"Whatchu do that for!?" Ron asked, in bewilderment. Harry shrugged and pushed Ron over to a table. 

Draco's POV

Wow. He stopped that git from attacking me… why?

Normal POV

Harry had to sit by Draco, but he also sat by Ron, who was still fuming at his foiled attempt to kill Draco. On Ron's other side was Crabbe. The ugly Slytherin girl, whose name was Derica, obviously had a crush on Draco, and kept shuffling up to him. Hermione was on her other side.

Professor Snape came up to check on them.

"You ok Draco? Potter not bothering you is he?"

"Nope." Snape looked disappointed. He walked on, checking that all of them were sitting by their partners.

"Thanks." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco forced a smile and nodded.

Half way through dinner, Derica was practically sitting on the same chair as Draco. Draco scowled and shifted over more to Harry. 

"You have your own seat Malfoy." Harry snapped. 

"No I don't." Draco said, pointing to Derica. Harry rolled his eyes and got up. 

"See you guys later then. Come on Malfoy." Draco gave Harry a 'thank you' look and got up. They left the great hall, with Derica looking forlornly after them.

"Why're they being so nice to each other?" Ron asked Hermione, who shrugged. 

"Thank god for that. One more second and I'd have ripped her head off. She kept following me around wherever I went, and now she's even doing it through my punishment!" Harry snorted and headed for the grounds. 

"Where're you going?"

"To see Hagrid." 

"I'm not going in his house."

"Stay outside then." Draco scowled and followed him out.

Harry knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hagrid opened the door and smiled at Harry. Then he saw Draco.

"What're yeh doin' here? Get lost!" 

"It's ok Hagrid, he's my partner." Harry said.

"WHAT! Yer goin' out with this filth?!" 

"Huh? No! Not going out… I guess you haven't heard. Dumbledore's got us all paired up with the Slytherins." Harry noticed a slight pink tinge in Draco's cheeks. "Not going out." he mumbled again. 

They stayed for a while. Draco nearly broke his teeth on Hagrid's rock cakes, and Fang jumped up on him and wouldn't get off. After a while, it started to get dark. Harry got Fang to leave Draco alone, and they both headed up to the castle.

Once undressed and in bed, Harry and Draco were silent. Harry was a natural light sleeper, and so was Draco. They kept waking when they heard owls hooting. They were really close to the owl tower, so every ten minutes, they would hear a noise that would keep them awake more. 

Harry groaned into his pillow. "Do they ever shut up?" 

"No. Owls are nocturnal."

"Oh joy." Harry mumbled.

"Hey Potter?" 

"Mm?" 

"Why'd you stop Weasley attacking me?Though you would have been cheering him on."

"Can't talk… Sleeping. Oh one thing though… don't ever eat Hagrid's rock cakes, or anything with toffee in it." Draco smiled. _This isn't too bad… he thought. _

Over the next week, Harry and Draco actually enjoyed each other's company. They had a truce: don't kill me and I won't kill you. They spent free time playing Quidditch or talking about owls and crap like that, and after a week passed, they were quite good friends… well, they were on first name basis any way. 

They went down to breakfast on Monday to see Ron had a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked. 

"That freak hit me!" Ron spat, pointing over to where Crabbe was slouching in a corner. Draco grinned. 

"What're you looking at, snake?" Draco's eyes narrowed. 

"A worthless little nothing." Ron scowled and got up, pushing Draco up against the wall about to punch him. Harry quickly rushed to help. Harry may have started to like Draco, but Ron was still very much on the warpath with him. Harry grabbed Ron's arm just as he was about to throw a punch at Draco, giving Draco a chance to get away. 

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!?" Ron exploded, knocking Harry backwards. "Every time I try to hurt him, you're always there like a body guard. What? Taken over from Crabbe and Goyle have you?!" 

"No! I just don't want you killing him!"

"Why not? He wants you dead, or have you forgotten that?" Hermione took that point to join in.

"Yeah Harry, you seem to have forgotten that for the past four years, not a day has gone by without Malfoy telling you he wants you dead. And you haven't really gone more than a month at a time without Malfoy causing you serious injuries." 

"Oh yeah." Harry murmured thoughtfully. Ron smiled in triumph and raised his wand to start on Draco again. 

Draco's POV

Oh great. Weasley's finally got Harry to turn on me. And it had to be on the day I left my wand in my room didn't it? My life sucks. 

Normal POV

Harry was still remembering all the times he had had serious injuries, when he heard a loud bang and a jet of green light.Harry looked up to see Ron standing victoriously over Draco, who was on the floor, coughing up slugs. 

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." Ron muttered nastily, an evil smile on his face. 

"RON!" Harry cried. 

"What?" Ron asked, now looking innocently at Harry as if he'd done nothing wrong. Harry sighed and helped Draco up and to the hospital wing. 

Hmm. The spell is called Acrytid Daepvib. It's Ancient Egyptian. It means 'Five thousand slugs' you'll stop when you've spewed five thousand slugs." Madame Pomfrey left to see someone else, leaving Draco with a bowl. He moaned.

"Great time to reminisce Potter." He snapped and continued to throw up slugs. 

"Sorry." 

"Next time I see Weasley, I'm gonna curse him for this!" Draco looked up. Harry was lost in his own world again. 

Harry stayed with Draco all day. Half way through the night, Draco stopped spewing slugs and shook Harry awake. 

"What? Where am I?" Harry said dazedly. 

"The hospital wing." 

"Oh yeah… have you stopped yet?"

"Yep. Listen, I need to go to the library, can I lend your cloak?" 

"No. That's a family heirloom, that is." 

"Will you come with me then? I need to look at curse books." Harry looked worried.

"I can't help you curse my best friend."

"It's a curse for a curse. Weasley cursed me once."

"… Alright then, just one."

Harry's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm sitting in a library in the middle of the night, looking for curses to curse my best friend. 

"Here's one that gives him permanent horns." Draco said, holding a book for me to see. 

"No. Nothing permanent."The only positive side to this is Draco can't do anything permanent because Ron's wasn't. On the other hand, Draco might do something really horrible to him… but Ron did do something bad, but Draco's been nasty to us for years… but Draco is kinda my friend too now… why is my life so complicated?

Draco's POV

I can't believe Harry's helping me… Ron's his friend, and he's helping me put a curse on him. Still, living with Harry for a week has been kinda cool. He isn't so bad… father's going to kill me.

Normal POV

"Found one!" 

"Is it permanent?"

"No." 

"What is it?"Draco grinned.

"If I told, you it wouldn't be a surprise!"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Reviews! Tell me what curse to put on Ron! Hurry up; I need to finish my other stories!


	2. chapter two

                                         Chapter two.

For the remainder of that night, Harry was worried about what Draco was going to do to Ron. The only comfort he had was that Draco had promised not to do anything permanent or life threatening. Harry wasn't totally sure Draco would keep his word, so it was only a small comfort. He glanced over to where Draco was supposedly sleeping, to see he was very much awake, and immersed in a huge book called 'curses for the advanced- how to do the worst without actual bodily harm.' Draco looked up when he felt Harry's gaze. 

"What?" he asked, "I thought you were asleep."

"I thought you were. Please tell me what you're going to do to Ron?" 

"You'll find out tomorrow." He then grinned, set the book down and went to sleep. Harry sighed, despairing. 

"I just hope you don't do anything too bad… 'Cause I'll get the blame for letting you."

"Your concern touches me deeply." Draco said sarcastically.

At five o'clock the next morning, Harry woke up feeling tired, as he had little to none sleep last night. He walked into the living room to see Draco, his wand in his hand, experimenting on a toad. Harry recognised it. 

"HEY! Did Neville say you could borrow Trevor?"

"Nope." Draco said shortly, not turning round. He turned the frog into a hamster, then into a ferret. Draco shivered.

"I can still remember being a ferret." He muttered. Harry snorted and pulled Draco to the door. 

"You'd better have a suitable curse ready."

"Yeah. I do." Draco smiled contentedly and allowed Harry to pull him down the stairs to the great hall. 

Harry let go when they entered the hall. Ron turned round to face them as the came in.

"Hello Malfoy. Stopped spewing slugs, I see?" Draco scowled.

"Rictusempra!" he yelled. A jet of red light threw Ron against a wall. Draco advanced on him. He smiled and uttered, "Simrosetiad." Ron yelped in pain and jumped up, running round the hall, as his hair was now on fire. Harry was struggling not to burst out laughing, but when the fire burned itself out, the end result sent him into a fit of giggles. 

Ron had vibrant pink hair. It was electric, and stood on end. Ron blushed incredibly and ran from the hall, with everyone laughing at him, including Harry, who was having great trouble stopping. That is, until Hermione glared at him. Harry quickly got up of the floor and looked from Draco, who was just finishing laughing at Ron, and was now watching Harry with a hint of enjoyment at seeing Hermione so furious at Harry, to Hermione herself, who was still staring ferociously at him.

"Hi!" he said brightly. 

"How dare you just sit back and watch while that happened?!" she snapped. 

"Well I didn't see you jumping in to help!" Harry retorted, wanting to shift some of the blame off himself. 

"I was having my own problems with Derica, who wouldn't shut up about Malfoy!" Hermione then walked briskly off, pausing to throw another angry look at him. Harry tried not to show he was upset. He took a deep breath and turned to Draco.

"Pink hair?" 

"Wasn't that great? I'll treasure that moment for life!" 

"Yeah… it was pretty good… Hey! We've gotta get to potions!" 

Potions was a bit more bearable now that Harry was friends with Draco, although Snape kept pestering him for anything that would incriminate Harry. 

They sat on the backbench, away from all the others. Infront of them were Hermione and Derica. When they got down to potions, everyone else was already there. Harry could see Snape's face twisting with anger- Harry was late, yet he couldn't take house points off him because Draco was late also. They took their normal seat, Harry avoiding Hermione's glares. Ron wasn't here. 

"Today, we will be concocting Veritaserum. The most powerful truth serum in the world. There is a list of ingredients on your table and how and when to put those ingredients into your mixture. Follow the instructions carefully, for you will be testing the potions at the end. Be warned… mixed in the right way, this is a truth serum. Mixed in the wrong way, the potion can be a deadly poison, or a cure for sight."  

Harry and Draco started mixing. 

Harry's POV

Lets see… Wigenweld bark, berry juice, fairy dust. Nothing too complicated. First add the berry juice, then the Wigenweld bark…

Normal POV

The lesson moved slowly. At the end, Harry's potion was green, and Draco's was purple.

"Which one's right?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Just drink them together?" 

"Yeah." Harry drank. So did Draco. A strange smile lit up Harry's face. 

"Hee hee hee! Your name is in the school phrase thingy. 'Draco Dormeins Nunquam Titilandus!' Your name! Your name!" 

"Um Harry?" 

"You know what else? I think Ron looks like a stick insect and I've never told anyone!" everyone was now staring at them.

"HARRY! I CAN'T SEE!" 

"Oh sorry!" Harry, still with a deranged smile on his face, took Draco's hand and pulled him out of the classroom. 

"Where're we going?" 

"Hospital wing. I've always wondered… why do they call it a hospital _wing_? Birds have wings, not hospitals. You know what else? I reckon this scar is cursed. Also, I often wonder what it would have been like to be in Slytherin, instead of Griffindor. The hat thingy said I should be in Slytherin. I said I didn't want to be! HA HA! Isn't that funny!" 

"Um… no, not really no." Draco mumbled. 

"Hey guess what? You're really, really sexy. I've always wondered how you'd be in bed, but I've never asked because it sounds kind of a stupid thing to say."

Harry's POV

WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT FOR! Oh no oh no oh no oh no! 

Draco's POV

SHIT! That's something I really didn't want to know! I hate Snape! WHY TRUTH SERUMS?! Why? I wish I could run away… but I'm blind, so I can't. 

Normal POV

Harry kept his hands firmly over his mouth. Because of this, he couldn't guide Draco very well, so he kept bashing into walls. 

Once in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey gave Draco an antidote and his eyesight returned. The first thing he saw was Harry looking at him, a cross between guilt and worry on his face.

"Listen, about what I said…"

"Forget it. But if you tell anyone else what you said, I'll kill you." Harry smiled a thank you and they headed to the hall for lunch.

Ron was there again, his hat was crammed onto his head as far down as it could go, but it didn't hide the pink. He glared at them when they came through the doors.

"How long does this stay pink, Malfoy?" he snapped.

"About a month."

"A MONTH?!" Draco sniggered.

"Yep!" Ron turned to Harry. 

"A stick insect?" he asked. Harry looked behind Ron to see Hermione.

"Grass." He muttered. 

"You two are just right for each other." Ron said. He pushed Harry backwards into Draco, who stumbled and fell with Harry on top of him. "Hope you're very happy." 

Harry got up and helped Draco up.

"Please can I curse him again?" Draco asked. Harry didn't care anymore.

"Be my guest." He muttered. 

"Crucico!" 

Harry's POV

Draco knows the unforgivable curses? Oh shit…

Normal POV

Ron was screaming. He was on the floor in a heap, twisting and turning like a maggot.

Draco grinned maliciously. Harry grabbed him. 

"Come on! You'll get sent to Azkaban!" he hissed. Draco freed Ron and followed Harry out of the hall and out of the school. 

They ran straight to the forbidden forest. 

"I'm not going in there… again!" Draco protested. Harry just took his arm and dragged him in. 

They walked for several minutes before Harry came to a conclusion.

"I'm lost." 

"Well that doesn't take a genius to figure out!" Draco snapped. He went to turn off the path.

"Don't go that way. If I remember rightly, that's where the giant killer spiders are." Draco stopped in his tracks and backed up. 

"Where do we go then?" he asked. Harry shrugged. He sat down to think for a while. 

"How'd you know the cruciatus curse? You know, how to do it?"

"I've been practicing. I'm half way through learning the Imperius curse too." Harry sighed. 

Harry's POV

Terrific. I'm in the middle of the forbidden forest, hopelessly lost, with a Slytherin who used to be my enemy, who's now probably gonna get expelled and sent to Azkaban for doing the Cruciatus curse on someone, who happens to be my best friend! My life just gets better and better. One thing we can do though…

Normal POV

"Draco? How good are you at memory charms?"

"Quite good." Harry grinned.

"Well come on then. We've got a lot of memories to modify!"

Draco's POV

Modify _everyone's_ memory? That'll take a while. Good plan though. 

There was still one problem though…

"How're we going to get out of here?" Harry thought for a while. Sheesh, since when does he do anything else? After a while, it looked like he was searching for something. 

Harry's POV

"How're we going to get out of here?" ah… good point. Well, as I remember, this looks like where Ron and I saw the spiders, so right around there should be where I met Firenze… I walked forward a bit, looking for hoof prints or something.

"Firenze? Ronan? Bane?" I looked back to see Draco was staring at me, bewildered. "They're centaurs, remember? Back in first year."

"Oh yeah…" the light has dawned. Ok, I continued looking. I heard galloping footsteps.

Normal POV

A huge centaur raced towards them. Harry saw that it was Firenze. Good, he thought, he's friendlier than the other two.

"Hi there!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Hello Mr. Potter. What brings you here?"

"We're lost."

"Should have known." Firenze smiled. "Follow me." 

Firenze guided them to the edge of the forest. "This is where I leave you. Good luck in your ventures." 

Harry and Draco stepped out of the forest and watched as the centaur galloped away. They turned to go back to the castle. Harry groaned as he saw professor Dumbledore and professor Mc Gonagall heading towards them. 

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What have you done? Mr. Weasley has informed us that you performed the cruciatus curse on him!" Draco decided to play dumb.

"What's that? I didn't do it! I was doing a Curcatus charm! It was supposed to turn him into a cat!" 

Dumbledore gave that penetrating stare. He stared long and hard at both Harry and Draco. 

"Hmm. Harry, you obviously were unaware of what Mr. Malfoy was planning to do. Draco, I will believe it for this time. But not again. You are, however, going to have two weeks worth of detention. One for the pink hair, and one for the attempted transfiguration that went terribly wrong. Now, off to bed." 

Harry and Draco walked in silence up to their room. Once there, they stayed in the living room. Hedwig and Moonlight came to greet them. 

"Hiya." Harry mumbled. Hedwig perched on his shoulder and dropped a dead mouse into his hand. Moonlight did the same.

"Thanks for the great influence your owl is having on mine." Draco said sarcastically. Obviously Moonlight didn't catch mice before. Hedwig hooted softly and flew over to Moonlight. She settled beside him and cuddled up to him. Harry snorted.

"Our owls are in love." He stated.

"What a mastermind you are." Draco said. It seemed that all Draco said these days was with sarcasm. The owls flew off and waited for Harry and Draco to follow them. They lead the two students into the bedroom and showed them a nest with five eggs in.

"Oh my god." Harry muttered. 

"Um, what do you get when an eagle owl and a snowy owl mate?" Draco asked.

"A really fluffy brown ball of feathers?" suggested Harry. 

Next day:

Harry woke up at around nine o'clock. He hadn't slept that well in ages. He went down into the living room area and saw Draco infront of the fire, reading a piece of parchment. Harry walked up behind him to read.

_Mr. Malfoy._

_Your first detention will be at 6. O'clock to 11 o'clock tonight._

_Meet Hagrid by the forbidden forest at six.   _

_Minerva Mc Gonagall.  _

Draco sighed. "Why'd they have to catch us?" Harry smiled and made his way to the door. "You can't go down there. No offence, but your friends all hate you." 

"So? I'm not going to starve because of them, and I didn't think you were afraid of anyone. So are you coming or not?" Draco grinned. 

"Well… ok then." He got up and followed Harry down. 

The hall was quieter than usual. Most people had already eaten and were enjoying the weekend at Hogsmead. Draco couldn't go because he was on detention, and Harry couldn't go without him- Dumbledore's rules. 

Much to Harry's despair, Hermione, Ron and their Slytherin partners were still there. 

"Hello Harry." Hermione said. It was polite, with no hint of malice, but very formal.

"Hi. Are you mad at me?" 

Hermione's POV

Well I guess I am a bit mad. Harry shouldn't have let Malfoy curse Ron. However, if there's a suitable explanation, I'll over look _that_ one.

"Well, why did you let Malfoy curse Ron? The pink hair one?" 

"A curse for a curse. Ron cursed Draco first. So I said I wouldn't stop him, as long as it wasn't anything permanent or life threatening." Hmm. Harry's got a point. Ron did curse Malfoy first. And he did make sure that it wasn't life threatening… but…

"So what about the Cruciatus curse?" 

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" 

Harry's POV

"So what about the Cruciatus curse?" I can't believe she thought I knew what Draco was gonna do! 

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" then Draco stepped in.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was trying to turn him into a cat! You yourself know that the spells are alike, Hermione." 

Hermione's POV 

He actually called me by my first name! Not 'Mudblood' or Granger, my first name! Maybe Harry has changed him… maybe. 

Normal POV

"Ok. I believe you." Hermione said finally.

"NO!" Ron yelped. 

"Oh come on Ron! Their story checks out good. Those two curses _are_ alike, and it _was_ a curse for a curse, so, I'm not mad at them, and neither should you be." Ron just stomped off in the other direction. "He'll come round, don't worry. So… are you two going to Hogsmead?"

"Can't. Draco's got detention."

"Oh. Wanna visit Hagrid?" Harry looked over to Draco. He wasn't too fond of going to Hagrid's house because of Fang's obsession with him. Draco however, nodded. 

"Ok then."

"Derica, you got anything against going to Hagrid's house?" Hermione asked.

"I'd follow Draco to the ends of the earth." She answered. Draco edged further away from her.

"Help me." He whispered to Harry. 

They walked up to Hagrid's house, knocked and waited outside for him to let them in. 

"Oh hello there! Yeh wanna come in then?" they all nodded.

"Harry?" whispered Draco. Harry stopped to listen, "Don't' tell Derica about the toffee cakes. It'll shut her up for a while." Harry smiled and nodded, passing the message on to Hermione. 

They stayed for half an hour, during which time Derica ate one of the toffee cakes, which made her shut up for a while. 

"Ok, where to now?" Hermione asked.

"Well I know where you want to go… how long has it been? Half a day without going to the library?" Harry asked.

"Don't be so smarmy. Can we go though?" hurry laughed and nodded. Draco frowned.

"What's so great about the library?" 

"Hermione's trying to set a world record- read every book in there before she turns sixteen."

"Shut it Harry." Hermione muttered. 

The four of them headed up to the library. Derica kept inching closer to Draco, which was obviously unnerving him. 

"Harry, help. She's doing it again!" he whispered hastily. Harry grinned and shoved Draco to his other side. Derica scowled at him and sped up to Hermione. "Thank god for that." Draco sighed. 

Library:

Hermione walked straight over to the advanced charms section, Derica went in search of love potions, which left Harry and Draco not knowing what to do. 

"What do you usually come in here to read?" Draco asked, looking round at the thousands of books.

"Well, the last time I came in here with Hermione, it was to look up stuff for the triwizard tournament. I really didn't want to come here… I'm leaving."

"What about those two?"

"You wanna get away from Derica, and I wanna get away from having to read for no reason." 

"Ok then." 

They slipped quietly out of the library and into the hallway. 

"Where to now?" asked Draco.

"Well, I do have one idea, but I'm not sure it's a good idea." 

"Try me." Harry sighed and led Draco to a huge room filled with paintings. He walked up to the one with the pear, tickled it and waited. The door leading to the kitchens opened and Harry walked in.

"Dobby?" a house elf came rushing up to Harry and lunged at him, knocking him to the floor.

"Mr Harry Potter sir! How nice it is to see you! Dobby hasn't seen you since last year sir!" dobby got off Harry and waited fro him to rise. "You is bigger Harry Potter sir!" Harry grinned.

"Only a little." 

"You is much bigger to me sir!" Dobby then saw Draco. He screeched and hid behind Harry. "Don't let him hit me sir! I hasn't done anything!" Draco walked up to Harry and looked down at Dobby.

"What's _that doing here?" he asked, glaring at Dobby, who was still quivering. _

"He works here." Harry answered. Dobby got some confidence back.

"YES! For pay! More than your stinking family ever gave dobby! Dobby works for money now he does!" Draco continued to glare at dobby. "Sorry young master." Dobby murmured and scurried back to work. Harry scowled at Draco.

"What?" 

"You were supposed to be nice!" Draco snorted and left. Harry shook his head and followed him, wishing he hadn't even tried. 

6.00 

Draco was about to make his way down to Hagrid's hut. 

"Wait up!" a voice behind him said. Draco turned, seeing no one.

"Harry?" Harry took off his cloak. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. "Why are you coming?" 

"Something to do." Harry said simply. He put his cloak back on and followed Draco down to Hagrid's hut. 

"Hello there! Ye'll be helpin' me tonight then!" Draco nodded. "Well, I thought we'd go see Aragog." A load moan was heard behind Draco. "Who's there? Come out or I'll shoot yeh!" Hagrid barked, drawing out a cross bow. Harry took off his cloak. Hagrid sighed. "Well. It seems everyone's here then. Lets go." 

"Uh Hagrid?" Harry began.

"Hmm?" 

"Last time I went to see Aragog, he tried to eat me."

"Ah, so yeh did follow the spiders then? Don' you worry, he won' hurt you if I'm there." Harry followed by Draco, totally unconvinced. 

"He tried to eat you? What's Aragog?" Draco asked.   

"He's a giant spider that Hagrid kept as a pet in his third year oh Hogwarts."

"Got me expelled he did." Hagrid said grimly, "Damn that Tom Riddle." Draco's head shot up. 

"Hey! That's Volde…" 

"Shh!" Harry whispered, putting his hand over Draco's mouth. They walked on for a while until Hagrid stopped infront of three big spiders. 

"Hello Hagrid." Clicked one of them, "Snacks?" 

"Oh no! They're friends of mine." 

"I know that one!" the second spider clicked angrily, "I tried to eat him three years ago!" Harry shuffled his feet nervously. 

The three of them were escorted by the spiders down to Aragog.

"Hello Aragog!" Hagrid said, smiling. 

"Hagrid. It's been far too long. How are you?" Hagrid never got to answer. 

A giant snake, a Basilisk, charged at Aragog, biting four of his legs off. Smaller spiders tried in vain to stop the giant snake, receiving deadly glares, literally. 

"Harry do somethin'!" Hagrid roared. Harry couldn't believe he was gonna help Aragog after he tried to eat him, but nevertheless, he ran straight up to the Basilisk.

"Close your eyes and face me!" Harry yelled in parseltongue. The snake stopped and turned to him, eyes closed. "what are you doing here? Who sent you?" 

"Nobody sent me," the snake hissed in his native tongue, "I followed you, Harry potter. I am famished. I crave spiders, and you led me to the largest spider cove in the world! Thank you!" the Basilisk then turned away from him and started on Aragog again. 

"Harry! Why didn' you stop it?" Hagrid whined. Harry walked back towards him.

"I can't. He craves spiders, and I don't think a starving Basilisk is gonna listen to me." 

"Wow. You can understand it?" Draco asked, in awe.

"No. I'm a parselmouth, but of course I can't understand snakes." Harry snapped sarcastically. When the spider had finished devouring Aragog, it turned back to Harry, eyes closed. 

"Thank you, Harry Potter. You and your friends will always be safe to basilisks." It then bent down to sniff at Harry, Draco, then Hagrid. "These two are safe from us, and if you ever need my help, you have only to come to the chamber." Then it slithered away. Knowing he was safe from basilisks wasn't really a great comfort. Hagrid was never going to forgive him for this. 

Hagrid walked up to all that remained of Aragog, a leg. He sighed forlornly and turned back to Harry and Draco. 

"Go on boys. You can go back up to the castle now." 

Harry groaned.

"He'll never forgive me for this!" 

"He might." Draco said.

"No." Harry sighed and sped up to the castle. He saw professor Snape waiting for Draco. Harry hastily put on his cloak and walked back behind Draco, who ran up to Snape. 

"Hello sir."

"What did he make you do?"

"Nothing much."

"How's Potter being?"

"Ok." Snape frowned.

"You do still hate him… don't you?"

"Well… no." Draco then ran past Snape and up to the castle. Harry paused behind Snape to kick him up the ass, before turning and running after Draco. Snape fell over on his face.

"Potter." He growled. 


	3. WORLD WIDE NOTICE OF EVICTION!

WORLD WIDE NOTICE!!! 

CAN EVERYONE SEE THIS? 

TESTING TESTING: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Ok. I'd just like to say that my computer is being taken away. But donnot fear! I am going to go on to my friend Buzz's account with her and post my fanfics there! So I'll be moving all my fanfictions over there! Please review my stories again once I'm over there, and add our new joint account to you favourites list. So I can finally convince Buzz that I _do _infact have friends. 

Whilst there I will act as a muse to her, and vice-versa! Behold the wonder! 

The desired affect is that she will develop her love for funny fics and I'll get a bit more serious! I'll be trying to do a serious yugioh fic soon, and we will both be working on a yugioh DBZ crossover! 

This message will be on here for a week, and then I'll transfer my fics over to Buzz's account. Hopefully I'll get her to change the name of her account too.

Ok, just a message to everyone:

Sorry I haven't updated in so incredibly long, but family stuff. Ya knows da stuff. 


End file.
